All In One Week
by PrayForTheFallen
Summary: ON HOLD! Sorry!One week changes the lives of Tohru and Yuki and it's all because of Akito. But, what are they supposed to do now? Rated M, as usual, and pairing is yuki tohru.
1. It Begins

**PrayForTheFallen: Welcome to my new fan fiction. Seeing as I am now a huge Fruits Basket fan, you gotta love buying random box sets and liking it, I have decided to write a fan fiction based on it. The pairing is Yuki Tohru, don't worry I'll get creative with the nest one. Anyways, enjoy and don't be to harsh, it's the first one of this series I've written!**

**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**

**The sky was as blue as ever as the birds chirped away. The bell from the school rang, notifying the teenagers that their week off had begun.**

"**Hey Tohru, do you and the prince have any plans or will you be devoting all your time to carrot top?" Uo asked Tohru.**

"**Yes I too was wondering what your plans for the coming week were." Saki announced.**

"**Well I don't really know." Tohru told her two best friends.**

"**Miss Honda, may I have a word?" Yuki asked Tohru, coming over to her upon everyone exiting the classroom.**

"**We'll let you have some privacy." Uo joked, exiting with Saki.**

"**Yes Yuki?" Tohru asked him.**

"**I have just been informed that Haru will be spending the week with us. I would just like to forewarn you that there will be a lot of fighting between him and the cat, as always." Yuki told her, looking into her bright eyes.**

"**Oh that's okay; it'll be nice to see Haru again." Tohru replied.**

**Yuki smiled at Tohru's enthusiasm. He wished he could get that exited about seeing Haru.**

**As Tohru got up they exited the classroom together, smiling at each others.**

**As anticipated the 'Yuki fan club' attempted to get his attention, he just ignored them, as always.**

"**Well, if Haru will be here for a week I guess I should go to the store and buy some more meat." Tohru announced.**

**Yuki nodded, waiting for Tohru by her locker, already prepared to go.**

**  
"But, if Haru will be staying over, where will he stay?" Tohru asked.**

"**Well I suppose someone will have to sleep together." Yuki told her.**

"**Well I know that Kyo won't want to, and we know that you won't want to. I guess that leaves Shigure." Tohru thought out loud.**

**Yuki nodded as they walked back to their home. **

**They walked in a comfortable silence.**

"**Perhaps you would like me to accompany you to the store miss Honda." Yuki announced.**

"**That would be ahhh!" Tohru started.**

**As she dropped her bag Yuki looked at her, just in time to see a snake climb into her leg.**

**As it poked its head out of her shirt he grabbed it by the throat.**

"**AYAME!" Yuki exclaimed, drawing the attention of the on coming Shigure.**

**Shigure seen the situation and turned around.**

"**Shigure! Why is he here?" Yuki demanded, throwing the snack down on the ground.**

"**I am sorry miss Honda." Yuki told her, calming down for the split second it took to apologize. **

**In a small puff Ayame stood up off the ground, naked as usual and smiled at the flustered Tohru.**

**As naïve as she had been the first time she had met Ayame she had grow more mature over the year. It had been so long since she seen Ayame and she was no longer the naïve little girl she had been. She had matured into an intelligent young woman, with some air head qualities.**

"**Ah Tohru." Ayame announced, going to hug the girl.**

"**Don't even think about touching her." Yuki told him, stepping in front of Tohru.**

"**My my aren't we protective." Ayame joked, winking at Tohru, causing her to blush.**

**As Ayame turned around with a smirk plastered to his face he was over joyed as his cloths were thrown to him by Shigure.**

"**Well I guess I forgot to mention that Ayame will be staying for the week as well." Shigure announced, ushering Ayame away quickly.**

**Yuki stood there shaking with anger.**

"**Yuki please calm down." Tohru told him in a small voice, seeing how enraged Yuki was.**

"**How can you tell me to calm down?" Yuki demanded, backing Tohru up against a tree before realizing he had lost control. "I'm sorry miss Honda. I…I..." **

"**It's okay Yuki, I know you're upset." Tohru told him, reaching out and stroking his cheek while smiling at him.**

**Yuki just looked at her. Every time she talked to him he was calm. She could even calm him in this situation, it was incredible. And he touch just made him even calmer.**

**He reached up and grabbed her hand from his cheek, smiling at her, while she sustained her gasp.**

"**Almost three years she had lived with the Sohma's and in those years she couldn't figure out why her and Yuki were so close. It was apparent that there was an attraction present but how strong was it.**

"**Come, we should return to the house to see if there is any other news." Yuki told her.**

**As they walked Tohru never let go of his hand.**

**As they entered the house they could already feel the tension and disorientation. Haru and Kyo were glaring daggers at each other while Ayame and Shigure talked, quietly for once.**

**Haru looked up and smiled.**

"**Tohru, wow you've grow so much. I must say you get more beautiful with age; perhaps we should share a room. I'm sure we could find many ways to get reacquainted." Haru announced, walking over to her.**

**Tohru knew it was black Haru talking and just ignored the comments.**

**Yuki was watching Haru as he came over. In a swift movement he had grabbed Tohru's chin and was leaning in for a kiss.**

"**Hey!" Kyo and Yuki exclaimed, both tearing him off Tohru.**

**Tohru sighed, what would she have done if Yuki and Kyo weren't around.**

"**Oh I'm glad we're all here, we must make arrangements for sleeping." Shigure announced.**

"**We know that!" Kyo replied.**

"**Well it's obvious that Ayame will be staying with me." Shigure started, Ayame's smirk broadening. "It's apparent that Haru won't be sleeping with Kyo or Yuki."**

"**Wait I'm not letting that creep sleep with Tohru." Kyo announced.**

"**Well, actually, someone will either have to sleep with Haru or someone will have to sleep with me. It's only logical that, seeing as there are four of us to three bedrooms, which one person will have to share with someone." Tohru replied.**

**Yuki, Kyo and Haru were glaring at each other.**

"**Well Tohru what do you suggest, you could always sleep with me and Ayame." Shigure suggested.**

"**NO!" The three other males exclaimed.**

"**Well, I guess I'll share my room with Yuki." Tohru announced.**

"**What!" Everyone exclaimed.**

"**Why Yuki?" Kyo and Haru asked at the same time.**

"**Well, I don't, and never will, sleep in the same bedroom as Shigure." Tohru started, causing Shigure to pout. "And I've known Yuki the longest so I suppose he's the best choice." **

**Yuki concealed the Ayame like smirk he felt coming on.**

"**Stupid rodent." Kyo mumbled.**

**Tohru smiled awkwardly and motioned for Yuki to follow her upstairs.**

"**You didn't have to do that miss Honda." Yuki told her, stepping into her room and shutting the door behind her.**

"**Yes I did, there was no way Haru was going to sleep with Kyo, they'd probably try and kill each other in their sleep, and there's no telling what Haru would do to you. And if you tried to sleep with Kyo there would be constant fighting." Tohru explained.**

**Yuki smiled at her.**

**She smiled back and put her bag away.**

"**But miss Honda there is only one bed in here, I should go get the sleeping mat." Yuki announced, going to turn away.**

**Tohru grabbed his hand and stopped him.**

"**Don't be silly, the bed is big enough for both of us." Tohru told him.**

"**B-But…" Yuki stuttered.**

"**Unless you don't want to sleep with me." Tohru replied.**

**Yuki smiled, he knew he wanted to, and it would make the cat even more jealous then usual.**

"**We should go to the store before dark." Tohru announced.**

**As they headed downstairs Haru and Kyo were all over them.**

"**We're just going to the store we'll be back." Tohru announced.**

"**I think I should go instead of Yuki." Kyo replied.**

**Yuki rolled his eyes.**

**Tohru felt a fight coming on, as did Yuki.**

"**Miss Honda, if these two are just going to argue then I suppose you should ask one of them to accompany you over myself." Yuki told her.**

"**No. Haru, Kyo you two are acting like children, cut it out." Tohru replied, voicing her opinion for the rare occasion that it was necessary.**

**Haru and Kyo just looked at her blankly.**

**She grabbed Yuki's hand again and started out. Yuki stole one last glance at the two stunned males.**

"**I feel kind of bad for snapping like that." Tohru confessed, after they were walking.**

"**Don't miss Honda, they deserved it. They were arguing over you like some possession." Yuki told her.**

**Tohru smiled at him and turned her head to look at him.**

**He smiled back as they entered the market district.**

**They walked towards the grocery store and purchased numerous items.**

**As they started to walk back dusk feel.**

"**It's a lovely night miss Honda, perhaps we should go for a walk after supper." Yuki suggested.**

"**I'd like that Yuki." Tohru told him.**

"**I'm glad." Yuki replied.**

**They chatted as they headed back to the house. **

"**We're back." Tohru announced.**

**She put everything down on in the kitchen and walking into the other room.**

"**Hello again Tohru." Hatori announced.**

"**Oh, hello Hatori, how have you been?" Tohru asked him, bowing slightly.**

"**I have been fine and yourself?" Hatori replied.**

"**Fine." Tohru told him.**

"**Hatori what are you doing here?" Yuki asked him.**

"**I came by to see Ayame and Shigure." Hatori announced. "And to speak with Tohru."**

"**What do you need to talk to Tohru about?" Kyo demanded.**

"**Nothing that concerns you Kyo." Hatori replied.**

**Yuki blinked, he hoped it wasn't to do with Akito.**

"**But first, before everything is said, we should eat." Shigure announced.**

**Tohru nodded and returned to the kitchen, Yuki following suite.**

"**Tohru whatever it is I want you to tell me." Yuki told her.**

"**She won't have to it concerns you as well." Hatori announced, coming into the kitchen as well.**

"**But, we should save this for after dinner." Hatori announced.**

"**Only if you answer one question first." Yuki told him.**

"**No Yuki, Akito has not ordered for her memory to be erased." Hatori told him, smiling a rare smile at Yuki.**

**Yuki smiled back, his fear had subsided, somewhat.**

"**Would you like any help miss Honda?" Yuki asked her.**

"**No, you can go see the others." Tohru told him, smiling.**

**Yuki nodded but faltered in going.**

**He surprised Tohru when he wrapped his arms around her. It was brief but the connection was made and the electricity shot up both of their spines.**

**Yuki scurried away quickly afterward, embarrassed.**

**Tohru smiled and blushed.**

**That feeling had been so intense and it was so…so…nice.**

**Tohru sighed knowing that it could only last a second.**

**She started to cook everything, once she stopped day dreaming about the hug and wondering if he had felt the same thing.**

**It only took a few minutes before she heard that familiar puffing sound and knew that human Yuki was back.**

**Kyo came storming in a few seconds later.**

"**Why did he hug you?" Kyo demanded.**

"**I-I don't know." Tohru stuttered.**

"**Kyo, give it a rest." Ayame announced, sauntering into the kitchen.**

"**No!" Kyo yelled.**

**He stormed out of the kitchen and back into the other room, leaving Ayame and Tohru alone.**

"**Now Tohru, you don't have to lie to me, why did you hug my younger brother? I feel hurt that you shun me away yet feel so fond about him." Ayame announced, being over dramatic as ever.**

**Ayame winked at her and returned to the others.**

**As Tohru set the table she noticed that Yuki was too embarrassed to look at her and it made her want to laugh. It was truly a site to see when Yuki became shy.**

**As the meal was eaten Yuki and Tohru couldn't help but steal glances at each other.**

**Tohru cleaned up the eating area and came back to sit.**

**Kyo and Haru excused themselves.**

"**Now, I have something to tell the both of you." Hatori started. "I was sent here by Akito. He has told me to inform you that you will be coming back with me to the main house tonight to see him. We will leave now and I will bring you back after everything is done."**

"**What does he want?" Yuki demanded.**

"**I do not know for sure but it does have to do with Tohru." Hatori told him.**

**Yuki glared at the floor, he had a strong feeling that something bad was about to happen.**

**He stood up anyways and walked out with Hatori and Tohru. As he did Shigure and Ayame smiled, they knew what Akito wanted them for.**

**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**

**PrayForTheFallen: Well I hope you liked it, I will be updating. But it might be about a week for my dad has just been recently hospitalized. He is home, he's sitting behind me, but I will be helping out more around the house and with him so I may not be able to write all that much for the next little bit. Either way you will get an update if you could like one, and I hope you do. Later!**


	2. Everything Changes

**PrayForTheFallen: Greetings and salutations. This is chapter two of All In One Week. I warn you now this is a kind of weird chapter. It was really just a random idea, but it does do with the progression of the story. So yes, enjoy!**

**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**

**The ride was made in silence. Yuki glared out the window. Nothing ever good came from Akito and he knew that if it had to do with Tohru it would be worse then anticipated. **

**Hatori noticed the glare the passing scenery was getting.**

**He knew what Akito wanted them for. How? Akito had, for once, asked his opinion on something. And, unless Akito was lying, then the glare was unnecessary.**

**The main house came into view.**

**Tohru had been silent the whole ride. She didn't know what to expect, for all she knew this could be the last time she seen anyone. And from what she had heard of Akito he was not a nice person. But, why did he need to see her _and_ Yuki? She hadn't done anything wrong; at least she didn't think she had. And Yuki hadn't either; she was with him most of the time. Unless Akito had some weird plan for them that was cruel.**

'**Calm down, mom always said that worrying will accomplish nothing.' Tohru thought to herself.**

**The car stopped and Hatori turned to them.**

"**Now, when you are finished come see me, I'll be in my room." Hatori told them.**

"**Thank you, goodbye." Tohru replied, getting out.**

**Yuki got out as well, without a word. He led them towards Akito's room and stopped right before they entered.**

"**No matter what happens in there promise that if it gets out of control you'll leave." Yuki told her.**

"**Yuki…" Tohru started.**

"**Promise me miss Honda!" Yuki commanded.**

**Tohru nodded.**

**Yuki entered Akito's room and looked at him.**

"**Ah, I'm glad to see you have made it. And you brought Tohru, excellent." Akito announced.**

**Tohru stood beside Yuki; now that she was there she was afraid. What exactly was Akito planning?**

**Akito motioned for them to sit as he took his spot in the chair.**

**Yuki hesitated but did what he implied, Tohru following suite.**

"**Why have you brought us here?" Yuki demanded.**

"**Your patience is small Yuki, which is something you should work on." Akito replied.**

**Yuki glared at him as he smirked. **

**Yuki clenched his fist. He wanted nothing other then to leave with Tohru and never return.**

"**Now, I'm sure you are wondering why I have brought you here." Akito started. "I have been informed of your ever growing relationship. Yuki, why did you not come see me about it?"**

**Yuki just looked blankly at him; his feeling of impending doom increased ten fold.**

"**It is none of your concern what miss Honda and I do together nor would it be in your interest to know every detail." Yuki told him.**

**Akito smirked again.**

"**I do believe it is my concern. It is with my permission that Tohru even knows of us. And it will be my concern to see that everything is taken care of so that it stays a secret." Akito announced.**

**Tohru felt awful. Everything was about her knowing the secret. She hated it. Yuki was always worried about it and she knew that with Akito everything was worse. She really had no idea what to expect.**

"**She has kept it so far and I do not see the reason for concern at this point." Yuki told him.**

"**Ayame told me you were protective of her." Akito commented.**

"**Why have you brought us here?" Yuki demanded; his anger surfacing.**

"**There is no need to be hostile now Yuki. And if you continue I will have you to ask you to leave." Akito replied.**

**Yuki glared at him.**

"**That is better." Akito commented.**

**He set his gaze on Tohru, who didn't appreciate it.**

"**So, this is the girl who has ensnared the family." Akito thought out loud.**

**Yuki looked at Tohru as well. She really had ensnared the family.**

**Ayame liked to see her around him and liked her personality and her as a whole. Hatori, although his cold demeanor loved her none the less as well and he did care for her, even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone. Haru liked her as well, black Haru liked her a little too much for Yuki's liking. Hiro had warmed up to her. Kagura loved her, although she sometimes questioned her motives with Kyo. Kisa thought of her as an older sister and was always talking about her. Kyo loved her like a sister and he knew he wouldn't like to see her go. Momiji adored her and loved her almost as much as Kisa. Shigure loved having her in the house, although his motives were somewhat questionable at times.**

**And then there was him. He loved her more then anything, although he wouldn't admit it either. He would die if he, or anyone in his family, hurt her.**

"**Yuki I wish to speak with Tohru alone please leave." Akito announced.**

**Yuki was caught off guard and glared at the floor as he stood. He didn't want to leave, he would rather stay, and there was no telling what Akito would do to her.**

**Yuki looked at her one last time before exiting completely.**

**Now Tohru was scared.**

**Why did he need to talk to her alone?**

**Akito stared at Tohru, who was cracking under the gaze.**

"**What do you want with this family? Why do you insist on staying?" Akito questioned.**

"**I don't want anything with you. I don't want anything other then a place where I'm loved and respected. And that's why I stay." Tohru told him.**

"**Interesting. So then, tell me, do you feel love towards anyone in the family? Do you love this family more then your own?" Akito questioned her.**

"**I do love this family. I love everyone. You're so unique and you know how to handle whatever life throws your way. Everyone has admirable qualities. I can't compare my love for my mother with the love for you. But my mother is dead and the family I was left with has already made it clear that they don't want me." Tohru explained to him.**

**Akito couldn't say that he wasn't surprised. He hadn't expected her to be so willing to tell him everything without caring about the consequences. He knew that she was probably afraid yet she showed no sign of it. **

"**Tell me, do you love certain individuals in this family more? On a more intimate level I should say." Akito asked her.**

**Tohru blushed; she knew the answer to that one easily.**

"**Yes, I do." She told him.**

"**Yet you know of the curse. You are an interesting girl. But, you know you can't have them hold you. They can't care for you other males can. So why would you have these feelings for a certain male?" Akito asked her.**

"**I know that, I've known that all along. The heart decided who you love, not you. I can't say that I'd be happier with anyone else. I'm happier around him more then I am around any other male and I don't think that something like a curse should keep me from hoping." Tohru told him.**

"**You mean you really do not care about the curse? Even after you have seen what it does, how much pain it causes? How can that be?" Akito questioned her.**

"**I don't. I've seen what it does, seen the pain, seen the want of acceptation, and seen the need for love. I know I can't do anything for any of you, all I can do is hope I'm accepted into this family." Tohru replied.**

"**So, if there was a way around the curse and there was a chance for you to overcome it would you take the opportunity?" Akito asked her.**

**Tohru nodded.**

"**Even if it meant being tied to a family of cursed individuals?" Akito asked her.**

"**Yes, I would rather be part of a cursed family then be an outsider try to get in." Tohru told him.**

"**Well then, I suppose I should tell you that there is a way around it." Akito announced.**

"**Really?" Tohru asked him, looking up at him.**

"**Yes, but, it comes with a great amount of pain and there is no turning back. There have been little record of this ever being preformed on an outsider." Akito told her.**

**Tohru looked at him shocked.**

**If there was a way around the curse she would be the first in line to get around it.**

"**Would you really put yourself through pain just to be able to touch us? To be able to be held by a member of this family? Would you really give up the normality of life to be tied to this family?" Akito questioned her.**

"**Yes." Tohru told him, smiling somewhat.**

"**Then you accept the offer to join the family by joining your soul with ours?" Akito asked her, kneeling to her level.**

**Tohru nodded.**

**Akito smiled at her. Really smiled, it had been long since he smiled. And it had been long since he did something good for the family.**

**He placed one hand behind Tohru's head, his touch seeming to send electric shocks through her body.**

"**This will hurt." Akito told her.**

**Tohru was surprised as she started to feel herself being pulled apart. It felt like her body was being split in two. This wasn't necessarily true.**

**She could see white all around her. **

**She felt a giant rush of pain but withheld a cry. A single tear slipped down her cheek.**

**She seen the light go dim and Akito still smiling at her then everything was over.**

**Black, that's all she was in. Was she unconscious? Was she dead? No, she wouldn't be thinking if she was dead would she?**

"**I think she is coming too. Miss Honda? Can you hear me?" A voice asked her.**

**Tohru opened her eyes. She was lying on a bed, with Yuki standing over her one side. Hatori was on the other.**

**She blushed and smiled shyly at Yuki.**

"**What happened? You've been out for about an hour. Are you alright?" Yuki asked her.**

"**I'm fine and I can't really explain it." Tohru told him, sitting up.**

"**Think miss Honda." Yuki encouraged her.**

**Tohru had nothing to say. So she stood up and hugged him.**

**Yuki thought that he would turn into his zodiac form but was extremely surprised when he didn't.**

**He smiled and wrapped his arms around her.**

**He stole a glance at Hatori who had a small smile on his face.**

**Yuki had only heard of one person ever being accepted into the family completely, and that was his great grandmother. He had not expected for Akito to have done that to Tohru. It made him smile broader, now, everything would change.**

"**Perhaps we should go back to the house and inform the others about what has transpired." Hatori announced.**

**Yuki nodded while Tohru smiled, who was still in Yuki's embrace.**

**They made their way back out to the car. Tohru was happier then she had ever been.**

**She turned to look at the window she had first seen Akito in. She seen him standing there watching as they left. She smiled at him before concluding her walk to the care.**

**As they got into the car Hatori smiled at Tohru in the rearview mirror.**

**Everything would change. He sighed thinking about Shigure and Ayame; he would be more of a threat now then ever.**

"**Yuki, make sure you keep an eyes on Shigure when I'm not there." Hatori told Yuki, just loud enough for Yuki to hear.**

"**Of course." Yuki told him.**

**The car ride was more enjoyable. Yuki and Tohru laughed along with Hatori. Everyone was happy.**

**As they approached Shigure's house Yuki seemed to let his smile stay. No doubt everyone was there.**

**As they entered the house Yuki's thoughts were confirmed.**

**Momiji was there, as well as Ayame, Shigure, Haru and Kyo, but they had been there before. Kisa and Hiro were there as well.**

**Kisa was the first one to notice Tohru.**

"**Sissy!" Kisa announced running to her and hugging her.**

"**Kisa, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked her.**

"**We came to see you." Kisa told her.**

**Tohru smiled at her and noticed the looks she was getting from Kyo and Haru. She also noticed the confused looks Yuki was getting; his broad smile seemed to remain, in spite of his brother being there.**

"**Alright you damn rat what are you so happy about?" Kyo demanded.**

"**Perhaps Tohru can answer you that." Yuki told him, leaning against the wall.**

**Kyo looked at Tohru.**

"**Well…umm…it seems that I can…uhh…hug you guys." Tohru announced.**

**Kyo and Haru looked at her like she had gone nuts.**

"**Are you kidding?" Kyo asked her.**

**Tohru shook her head.**

"**Foolish cat, do you need visual conformation?" Yuki asked her.**

**He walked over to where Tohru was standing and hugged her. He smiled for he knew he was getting glared at.**

**He pulled away from Tohru, who was blushing slightly, and looked an aggravated Kyo.**

"**I could have done it myself." Kyo told him.**

**Yuki rolled his eyes.**

**Kyo walked over to where Tohru was standing and tried it himself.**

**They're embrace was cut short when Haru stood up. Haru hugged her next, then Ayame, whose hug was the shortest due to Haru, Kyo and Yuki.**

**Shigure got up and went to hug Tohru with a goofy look plastered on his face but Hatori quickly stepped in and made him sit down.**

"**Well, Kisa, Hiro we should be getting you home." Hatori announced.**

**Kisa hugged Tohru one more time, as did Hiro, which surprised everyone. Hatori didn't hug her he merely smiled in her direction. Unlike Ayame and Shigure he knew that he shouldn't hug her.**

**Tohru yawned slightly, which caught the attention of everyone.**

"**I'm tired; I'm going to sleep if that's alright." Tohru announced.**

"**Of course." Shigure laughed.**

**They all bid her good night as she descended up the stairs.**

**She reached her room and pulled out her pajamas. She went about her nightly routine. She brushed her teeth and hair before returning to her bedroom.**

**When she entered her room she slightly jumped. Yuki was sitting on her bed in his pajamas.**

"**I followed your example of retiring for the night." Yuki told her as she closed the door and walked over to him. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather me sleep on the futon?" He asked her.**

"**Oh no, you're already here and I wouldn't want to disturb them downstairs. Besides it would cause a commotion." Tohru told him, smiling while blushing.**

**Yuki smiled back and motioned for her to get in first.**

**She laid down, Yuki following suite. He shut off the lamp and they laid there. Neither wanted to move. The big was big enough for both of them. There arms were brushing against each other but that was fine.**

**Tohru rolled on her side.**

"**Goodnight Yuki." Tohru yawned.**

"**And a good night to you miss Honda." Yuki replied.**

**She closed her eyes. She lay there, not really sleeping, for a good five minutes before Yuki moved.**

**She felt his arm wrap around her and pull her close. She heard him sigh with pleasure and giggled.**

"**Oh, miss Honda, you're awake…I…I'm…" Yuki stuttered.**

"**It's alright Yuki." Tohru replied.**

**She snuggled into him and closed her eyes, drifting off to a peaceful sleep and dreams filled with a prince, and a princess.**

**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**

**PrayForTheFallen: Well that's it. I hoped you liked it. I'll update soon I promise. Later!**


	3. Relization

PrayForTheFallen: Wow it's kinda late. I never expected to be up this late. I'm sorry to the person I asked to be my beta. I would really like to post this and I know that you are asleep so I couldn't get you to beta it for me. Either way enjoy the chapter!

XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX

The suns rays pored in through the window. They illuminated the room. Everything was peaceful and calm.

Tohru opened her eyes and yawned slightly. She felt something around her waist and stiffened before she remembered what had transpired the previous night.

She rolled over to look at Yuki's sleeping face. He looked so innocent sleeping. He looked cute to.

Tohru laughed and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

In turn he opened his eyes slightly.

Yuki was not a morning person. He didn't like mornings and he didn't like being around people before he was fully awake.

He grumbled something that sounds suspiciously like 'damn it, sleep'. Tohru tried to get out of bed but he pulled her back down and pushed his face into her neck, asleep once more.

Tohru withheld her giggle. She brushed the hair out of his eyes again and laid there. She knew that it wouldn't be long before the house was up.

She felt Yuki stir and looked down at him.

"Good morning." Tohru greeted.

He looked at her tiredly but managed to smile back.

Again she tried to get up and again and pulled her back down.

"Please just a little longer. I'm tired." He mumbled against her skin.

She smiled and stayed where she was.

It only took a few minutes for Yuki to wake up entirely. He yawned and looked at Tohru.

He jumped slightly when he seen Tohru but relaxed after reality set in.

Tohru smiled at him and got up, third times a charm.

"Where are you going?" Yuki asked her, still lying down.

"To get dressed and make breakfast, the same thing I do every morning." Tohru told him.

Yuki nodded and watched her leave, her cloths in hand.

She returned to find him passed out again.

"He really isn't a morning person." Tohru giggled.

She walked downstairs to find Haru to be the only one up.

He looked at her as she went into the kitchen.

He followed her.

"Good morning Tohru. Would you like some help preparing breakfast?" Haru asked her.

"No thank you Hatsuharu." Tohru told him, smiling.

"So, how was everything last night?" Haru asked her.

"It was fine. Why do you ask?" Tohru asked him.

"Well Kyo wasn't in the greatest of moods last night. Jealousy is his strong suit." Haru told her.

"Oh, I guess I should talk to him." Tohru replied.

Haru smiled and left the kitchen. He had been joined by Yuki in the other room.

"Good morning Yuki." Haru greeted.

Yuki nodded a response.

"Kyo might be on a rampage this morning." Haru sighed.

"I know he will be." Yuki replied.

As if on cue Kyo walked into the room. He glared at Yuki as he sat across the table from Haru, who got a glare as well.

"Stupid cat." Yuki grumbled with a slight hint of satisfaction in his voice.

Ayame and Shigure came into the room. They looked at everyone with smiles.

"Is our lovely Tohru up as well?" Shigure asked as he sat down.

"Yes, she is preparing breakfast." Haru told him.

"Well, why are none of you helping her. And here I thought you were fine young gentlemen." Ayame announced.

The three males glared at him.

Tohru came back out and smiled at everyone.

"Good morning Tohru, did you rest well?" Shigure asked her.

Tohru nodded.

She noticed how Kyo seemed to be angered at the mere mention of the night prior. He really was a jealous one.

She heard the water boil and returned to the kitchen.

She brought out the meal as usual. It was just the regular breakfast meal, only everything was in bigger proportions.

Tohru sat and ate little. She wasn't one for breakfast. She seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"Tohru is everything alright? You're not eating, should we call Hatori?" Shigure asked her.

"No, I'm fine really. I'm just not that hungry, that's all." Tohru told him.

"Alright, if you're sure you're fine." Shigure replied.

He returned to eating his breakfast, although his eyes were always lingering on her.

She got up and few minutes later and threw everyone a smile before leaving.

She walked back upstairs to her bedroom.

Her body hurt. She guessed it was s side effect of the soul binding. That or she was imaging it, or getting sick.

She slipped into her room and sat down on her bed, looking at her mother's picture in the frame.

She heard her door open and noticed that Shigure had come in.

"I hope you don't mind but I think I know why you don't feel well." Shigure told her, sitting down beside her.

"Oh?" Tohru asked him.

"Well, when an outsider is let in it put great strain on their souls. Some people may not believe in souls but, if I am correct, you probably feel bad internally. Do you feel pain in your soul?" Shigure asked her.

"I do but I can live through it." Tohru told him.

"I know you will. And within the next day or so the pain should subside. It will get worse before it gets better but I'm sure you know that. If you need to rest go ahead and do so, you're not obliged to do everything for everyone. I'm sure we can manage if you decide to take some time to yourself." Shigure explained.

Tohru smiled and nodded.

She shyly hugged him. Shigure smiled a pure smile and gave her a polite hug back.

He stood up and left. As he shut the door behind himself he smiled to himself.

'Good girl.' He thought.

He returned downstairs, having Kyo pass him on the way up.

Kyo lingered at Tohru's door.

He knocked on it and let himself him.

She was still sitting on the bed. She looked up and smiled at him.

He made his way over to the bed and sat where Shigure had been seated. He looked down at the floor. He knew that he should say something, anything, but he couldn't.

They sat there, silently, waiting for one of them to say something.

"I'm…sorry." Kyo announced.

"What are you sorry for?" Tohru asked him.

"For last night, I was being a jerk." Kyo told him.

"It's alright Kyo, I forgive you." Tohru replied with a smile.

He smiled back at her. All he wanted was to see her happy, and she seemed happy with everything.

He excused himself.

Tohru just sat on her bed. She really didn't want to do anything. She wasn't tired so sleeping was out of the questions. It was a nice day so she could go for a walk but that would start a commotion and if everyone went all there would be is fighting.

She sighed. Nothing was ever easy with this family. It seemed that every time she tried it only made things worse. It made her wonder if her efforts were always in vain.

She heard someone coming up the stairs. She wished with everything that it was Yuki.

And, much to her surprise, it was. He came in with a smile and took the spot beside her, as everyone had.

"Are you sure you're okay? Shigure told us to let you rest today, is there anything you would like?" Yuki asked her.

Tohru smiled at him and shook her head.

She would be lying if she had said she didn't want anything. She wanted him to hold her but she would never tell him that, it would probably make her sound like an idiot.

Yuki noticed how deep in thought she was. It was like her space out but she hadn't lately. It was almost as if she was losing her air head qualities.

He snaked his arm around her waist slowly and pulled her to him.

Tohru was surprised and gasped slightly as she felt herself being embraced, being held. She looked up at Yuki. He was smiling down at her and she smiled back.

Yuki noticed that all her sorrow and deep thoughts seemed to disappear as he held her. Perhaps that's want she had wanted. He doubted it; she had never shown an interest in being with him, or ant other member of the family. More over she couldn't have been. But now she could.

Yuki sighed and looked at the ground. It seemed selfish but he wanted her all to himself. He wanted her to be his more then anything, but he wouldn't tell her that. And he wished that she wanted him. But that was just wishful thinking to him.

If only one of them would say something. Modesty was a weapon used by the fates. But fate also has a way of turning things around.

Yuki looked down to see Tohru peacefully sleeping. He smiled; it wasn't like her to fall asleep in the middle of the day. Perhaps Shigure had been right and she did need rest.

He moved her body down. He was leaning over her, his arm still around her waist. He went to pull it out from beneath her but found himself not wanting to.

He rolled over beside her and pulled her into his chest. Even if she didn't know she was being held by him she was. And even that small amount of holding made Yuki smile.

He felt Tohru move around. Yuki took that as sign to leave. He slipped his arm out from under her. He was surprised when, after he had removed his arm and moved her over, that she rolled into him.

"Yuki." She whispered in her sleep.

Yuki let his imagination wander.

"I'm here." He whispered back.

He saw the smile grace her lips. It was so sweet, so innocent. It wasn't as fake as her smiles usually were. It was apparent that she was hurting. He remembered the new years after her mother died, the first new years she would be alone. She was there when they left and if they wouldn't have known she was really hurting behind that smile then she would have been all alone that night, crying by herself, in heir house, alone.

"Yuki." She whispered again.

"Yes miss Honda?" Yuki asked her, his hot breath tickling her ear.

Again he got no reply but it was alright. He laid there with her for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

Tohru woke up and looked around. Her window was dark and all the lights were off, it was night.

She sat up, her head pounded. She felt rustling behind her and watched as Yuki sat up as well.

Tohru looked at the clock. Its numbers shone back at her.

"Seven thirty six." She read aloud.

"Is it really that late?" Yuki asked her.

"I guess so." Tohru told him.

She got up, steadily surprisingly.

As she headed downstairs she was joined by Yuki, who smiled at her.

They entered the 'family' room. Everyone looked at them.

"Why didn't anyone come wake me?" Tohru asked them.

"I told you to rest and I made sure you did." Shigure told her.

Tohru smiled at him as she sat down.

"So, did you have a nice sleep?" Shigure asked her, looking at Yuki briefly, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Yes, I feel a lot better." Tohru told him, smiling her classic smile.

Kyo and Haru were glaring at each other.

"What's going on with those two?" Tohru asked Shigure.

"Oh they're just having a lover's spat." Ayame announced.

"You're so full of it!" Kyo yelled.

Kyo got up and stormed out of the room and upstairs. They heard the door slam; he was no doubt headed for the roof.

Haru excused himself as well, only he actually went to his room.

"Oh Tohru, Hatori should be here soon." Shigure announced

"Why?" Tohru asked him.

"To check up on you, for someone who felt fine you slept for a long time. He called earlier to see if everything was going smoothly between all of us and I happened to mention that you weren't feeling good. He practically insisted to come over." Shigure explained.

Tohru blushed, so much for getting away with everything. She didn't mind Hatori caring but she hated to be a burden and she felt that she was always having him have to come over.

The minutes passed and the casual conversation continued. Hatori walked in a few minutes later. He looked at Tohru then at Shigure.

"I told you not to let her out of bed." Hatori told him.

"Well I couldn't make her stay, not without using force and you did say to be gentle." Shigure replied.

'Pervert.' Hatori thought.

"It would be best if you stayed in bed for the next day or so. Now I suggest you get something top drink then go back to bed or just straight to bed." Hatori told her.

"I'm fine, really." Tohru replied.

"That wasn't an option." Hatori told her smoothly.

Tohru really did hate to lose but she knew there was no use arguing.

She stood up and went back upstairs.

"It seems so cold when Tohru isn't with us. Perhaps I should go keep her company." Shigure announced, standing up.

Hatori was about to scold him but wasn't quite fast enough.

"Shigure, I don't think you'll be allowed in a room with Tohru for a long time. My theory would to stop trying and concentrate on something else. Now, seeing as I am sharing a room with miss Honda, I will go make sure she is alright for the time being." Yuki announced, walking out.

Hatori followed him and stopped him on the stairs.

"Yuki…" Hatori started.

"Yes Hatori?" Yuki asked him.

"For tomorrow you might want to stay with her. Her system is adapting to the changes. She was bonded with us; she's adjusting to the new feelings. Any new feeling that occurs within now and the nest day will affect her. I don't know what effect it will have. The reason why you should stay with her to make sure she isn't under a lot of stress or she isn't feeling down. I suggest you keep and eye on her when we can't." Hatori told him.

Yuki walked up the stairs in a slight daze. Had he really just heard that?

He opened the door to Tohru's room. She was looking out the window and turned around when she heard him come in. She was ready for bed. She had been waiting for him.

He walked over to her and smiled.

"I believe Hatori would like you in bed." Yuki told her.

Tohru glided over to the bed, Yuki following her. He had been wearing relatively light clothing and knew he could sleep in them with comfort.

Yuki was lying beside her and they were looking into each others eyes. It seemed like they were getting closer. They were closer then they had ever been. Everything was perfect.

Tohru suddenly gasped for breath and held her chest.

She rolled onto her back and pressed herself into the bed and let tears slip from her eyes.

"Hatori!" Yuki cried.

Hatori was up in the room, with Shigure and Ayame, quickly.

He sat beside Tohru's body and felt her head.

She had a fever, a bad one.

"What brought this on?" Hatori asked Yuki.

"Nothing, we were just about to go to sleep." Yuki told him.

"No, something had to have happened. Any change in mood or tension or even emotions would cause a reaction like this. I told you that any new feelings…" Hatori paused and looked at Tohru.

Her spasm had stopped and she was just laying there breathless.

She had an odd look on her face though. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. And when she opened her eyes Hatori could detect the small hint of realization in her eyes.

Yes, everything would change.

XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX

PrayForTheFallen: Yeah, yeah I know weird ending eh? Well I have a day off tomorrow so I will probably update, its not a guarantee but it's a goal. Anyways, I'm off to sleep, night night. (x) yawn(x)


	4. Getting Better?

**_PrayForTheFallen: Greetings, I see you have returned for another installment of All In One Week. This chapter is a few sentences shorter then the others, I'm sorry I had to cut the chapter off for updating purposes. Anyways, enjoy!_**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

_**Review Responses**_

**_DreamBeamz: Yeah I decided to stay up and work extra hard on the update. Thank you for all the good comments and compliments, I really do appreciate it. And my day off wasn't that great but it was nice to get one. Anyways, have fun in class, if that's possible. (x) Laugh (x)_**

**_ayrishima: First off that is a very creative pen name, I must say. And this chapter is about her so you'll have to read to see if she gets better._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**Realization, one of the worst feelings someone can have. It's even worse when you realize something that you've always known just never admitted. It's funny though, each time someone realizes something the more they don't want to tell someone. And the more then keep it to them selves the worse it becomes. **

**Tohru laid there, looking up at the worried faces of everyone, but it was like she couldn't see them. She just looked past them at the ceiling. **

**Her world had changed in those few minutes. Her love for a certain someone finally could be exposed but it hurt, physically it hurt. It could be just for the first few days but she couldn't even think about him. It was as if her emotions were against her, or was she against them? Everything was complicated and she didn't like that.**

"**Tohru, are you alright?" Hatori asked her, waking her from her daze.**

"**Y-Yeah I-I'm fine." Tohru told him shakily.**

**Hatori didn't believe her, he never believed her when she said she was fine, probably because she was lying the majority of the time. He felt her head again; she still had a raging fever. **

"**You're not fine. Your fever is high and I'm sure you don't feel fine internally. I want you to rest all tomorrow, don't get out of bed. If you want something ask one of the boys to get it." Hatori instructed.**

**Tohru just nodded, she didn't want to argue. **

**In fact, the idea of being in her room all day was fine with her, for a change. She really could use the time to think. And she knew she wouldn't be alone. Kyo, Yuki, Haru, Shigure and Ayame would come visit her, they always did regardless if she was sick or not.**

**Hatori nodded, he wasn't used to her not arguing either.**

**He ushered everyone out, well everyone but Yuki, who had rights to be in there.**

"**I'm sorry, this is my fault." Yuki told her, sitting down on the bed.**

"**No it's not Yuki. It's no ones fault." Tohru replied.**

**Tohru sat up.**

"**Please miss Honda, you should rest." Yuki told her, pushing her back against the bed by her shoulders.**

**They were locked in each others gaze. Yuki's feeling of guilt caused him to turn away.**

"**Perhaps it would be best if you slept alone tonight." Yuki told her.**

"**No, Yuki, please don't go." Tohru replied.**

**He looked back at her. She was in pain. He knew it, she knew it, everyone knew it. Yet, hearing her ask him to stay made him want to stay.**

**His head was battling itself. His heart and his irrational mind told him to stay while his rational mind told him to get out of there, regardless of what she said.**

**He smiled lightly at her and nodded. His heart usually wasn't victorious but with her, it never lost.**

**Tohru smiled back at him. No matter how much pain she felt, no matter how many emotions she had to overcome she would, nothing would stop her. The pain would fade, she just had to wait, and her emotions were a problem she had to deal with and she would, with time.**

**Yuki watched her as she laid there. Yet again she was deep in thought, spacing out as usual.**

**He almost laughed. Last time she spaced out she ended up turning Kyo into a cat when he had to keep her from falling down the stairs, funny but bad.**

"**Are you tired?" He asked her.**

**She yawned slightly at the question and blushed while she shook her head yes.**

**Yuki leaned over and shut off the light. The room was instantly engulfed in darkness.**

**Yuki crept into bed with Tohru. He was surprised when, in spite of earlier happenings, she rolled into him instantly.**

**He smiled and caressed her hair.**

**Tohru had fallen back asleep almost instantly.**

**Yuki laid there thinking. He had been the cause for her pain. He knew that. Yet here she was willing to do it all over again by being near to him. She truly was an amazing individual. From living in a tent by herself to overcoming everything she was faced with. The Sohma family was blessed to have her in their lives, she was an inspiration. No one liked what was going on with them, who really wants to turn into an animal whenever you're hugged by a member of the opposite sex? And who really wants to be told that they're meant to be with someone who has the curse as well or live a life of solitude and loneliness? Who really wants to be an outsider looking in? **

**All his life he had tried to escape the curse. All he wanted was to be accepted, to have a meaningful relationship with someone he loved and to rid himself of the family. It was useless trying though. He would never be accepted for who he really was. No one would ever love him the way he loved them and he would never escape Akito's grasp. So, what should he do? Accept the fact that he was doomed or continue trying.**

**If he did try, he might fail, he knew he'd fail. Kagura was obsessed with Kyo, one down. Kisa was to young, two down. He would never love Ritsu, three down. There were no other females in the family. And he would never go the route that Shigure and Ayame did. No, that was defiantly not an option. So, that was that. The only people he could touch were his family and Tohru.**

**That's when it hit him.**

**Tohru.**

**He could touch her. She could touch him. They were touching right now. There had always been a connection but he never thought much of it the ways of love. The possibility of Tohru ever loving him was preposterous. Or was it? She had wanted him to sleep with her, to share a room and she didn't want him to leave, even after every thing.**

**No his imagination was getting the better of him. Every guy in school had said, or once said, that they would date Tohru. And, seeing as she was associated to him, her 'want' level had increased. Why would she choose him over everyone else? His family was screwed and everything was always a battle. She knew the feelings of everyone and she knew them all very well. He had nothing to offer her; many other guys could offer her better things then just themselves.**

**He sighed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep with Tohru on his mind and longing in his heart.**

**The morning let its rays pour into Tohru's room. She lay there, in Yuki's arms, doing nothing; well she was breathing and thinking so that is something.**

**It was just after sunrise and no one was up in the house. No one would be up for a while. She remembered when she went away for the night and she ended up coming back early. Seeing as she wasn't there to cook no one got up. She remembered how pathetic she thought they were.**

**She laughed quietly remembering. She ended up going upstairs and running into Yuki. He looked dead until he seen her and then he seemed to glow. After that it was like the whole house had woken up within a moment.**

**She didn't know that Yuki was up listening to her laugh. Again he wasn't a morning person. He grumbled something, notifying Tohru that he was up.**

**She jumped slightly. Yuki just pushed his face into her neck and kept mumbling.**

**She only caught a few words.**

"**Tohru. Stupid. Fool. Damn cat. Never." **

**There wasn't even a sentence in there.**

**She laughed a little louder; he really wasn't a morning person.**

**She, again, heard some grumbling from Yuki, but didn't try to decipher it. **

**She relaxed in his arms and rested her head against his shoulder. It felt good to be able to do this. To touch him, to have him touch her. Now, if only she could get a firm grasp on what to say to him to tell him her feelings. That wasn't going to happen. Shyness and the fear of rejection kept her from doing it.**

**She could feel Yuki's breath on her neck now, he must have shifted. It was hot and exhilarating. She knew he was slowly waking up.**

"**Yuki, are you awake?" Tohru whispered.**

"**No." Yuki replied.**

**She rolled her eyes. She knew that she was supposed to stay in bed but she felt a lot better and she was sure her fever had gone down. Now she felt like arguing.**

**Yuki slowly, very slowly, started to wake up completely. He yawned a few times before opening his eyes and looking down at Tohru who have him a happy smile in return.**

"**How are you feeling?" Yuki asked her.**

"**I'm feeling better." Tohru told him.**

**He smiled a small smile at her but there was something behind it. Something Tohru couldn't decipher.**

**Yuki sighed and closed his eyes, intending to get more sleep.**

**Tohru let him and just laid there. She wasn't tired but just doing nothing seemed to be an option.**

**The house was calm and quiet again. It seemed that their breathing was the only sound made.**

**Well that and someone's footsteps, which seemed to be making their way towards Tohru's room.**

**As if on cue the person opened the door and looked in. She smiled at Kyo and he came in.**

**Yuki opened one eye and looked at him.**

"**How are you feeling?" Kyo asked her, ignoring the glare Yuki gave him, who had opened both eyes.**

"**Oh, I'm fine." Tohru replied.**

"**That's good. Just be sure to stay in bed today so you can get up tomorrow." Kyo told her, sitting on the bed.**

**Tohru nodded and smiled at him, shifting so that her head was off Yuki and on the pillow, trying to avoid an oncoming jealousy conflict.**

**Too late.**

**Kyo and Yuki were glaring at each other. Obviously the site of Tohru and Yuki had upset Kyo. **

"**You know there is a sleeping mat you could be on." Kyo told him.**

"**There is but I don't want to use it when I have a perfectly good bed I can use." Yuki replied.**

**The glaring continued and the random insults. Tohru blocked them out which was rare seeing as she would usually try and stop them. The arguing got louder and woke up the rest of the house, who all seemed to congregate in Tohru's room instead of moving somewhere else.**

"**Now Kyo you can't get jealous over everything." Shigure announced.**

"**I'm not jealous you're so full of it!" Kyo yelled.**

"**Kyo, keep you voice down can't you see that miss. Honda is trying to rest?" Yuki asked him, standing up.**

**Haru moved around the four fighting males and sat on the bed beside Tohru.**

"**How are you feeling? I'm sure the fighting isn't doing much to make you feel better." Haru asked her.**

"**I'm fine and yes the fighting isn't helping, it's just giving me a headache." Tohru told him.**

"**Perhaps you should just…" Haru started but was cut off by the new arrivals.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Hatori asked the four bickering males.**

**Kyo and Yuki were still glaring at each other.**

"**Sissy?" Kisa asked, walking over to the bed.**

"**Hello Kisa." Tohru replied.**

**Kisa sat on the bed in Haru's lap, who switched to a cross-legged position. Hatori ushered the four males out and gave them all a look that made them feel like idiots.**

"**Good morning Tohru, how are you feeling?" Hatori asked her, walking over to the bed.**

**Tohru was getting really annoyed with that question.**

"**I'm fine." She told him.**

**Hatori felt her forehead, her fever was gone.**

"**Well your fever is gone so, perhaps, you might be able to get out of bed by the afternoon. I wouldn't recommend it though, I have a feeling there will be a lot of arguing and fighting today." Hatori announced.**

**Tohru nodded.**

"**If you don't mind Kisa would like to stay with you today." Hatori told her.**

"**That's fine." Tohru replied, smiling at Kisa who had come into her lap seeing as she was sitting.**

**Hatori nodded and exited, intending to go speak with Ayame and Shigure.**

**Haru, Kisa and Tohru sat there in silence for a moment.**

"**I suppose I should go." Haru announced.**

"**You don't have to. They probably don't even notice that you're not there. Besides, I'm sure Hatori is right about there being a lot of fighting and arguing today." Tohru told him.**

**Haru smiled at her.**

**He decided to leave but promised to return, he really did want to see Kyo get laid out by Hatori, or anybody for that matter.**

"**So Kisa what…" Tohru started but stopped.**

**Kisa had fallen asleep in her lap. She smiled. She really did love Kisa and she thought of her as a younger sister.**

**She slowly moved Kisa off her lap and onto the bed, where she could lay beside her.**

**Drifting off to a light peaceful sleep she dreamt of a princess and prince once again.**

**By the time Tohru woke up it was evening.**

**Looking at the clock it read six pm. Kisa was still asleep so Tohru gently shook her awake.**

"**It's late Kisa you should go get something to eat." Tohru told her.**

**Kisa yawned and did as she said, hugging her before she left.**

**Tohru relaxed. Her room was palely lit and it made it look so peaceful and mysterious.**

**The door to her room opened and Yuki walked in.**

**He sat down on the bed and sighed, not knowing that Tohru was up.**

"**What's wrong Yuki?" Tohru asked him, sitting up and startling him somewhat.**

"**Oh, I didn't know you were awake. How are you feeling?" Yuki asked her.**

"**I'm fine, how are you?" Tohru replied.**

"**I'm fine as well." Yuki told her.**

"**Well, it seems that something is bothering you." Tohru replied.**

"**No, it's just that damn cat. He's been picking fights with me all day and I have been trying to keep my temper but my patience and tolerance is wearing thin." Yuki told her.**

"**Well, perhaps you should've just told him that I wanted you to sleep in the bed with me. Maybe that would have prevented the fights." Tohru replied.**

"**No, I don't think it would have. Kyo's just naturally jealous." Yuki told her.**

**Tohru nodded, she knew it was true. Kyo would get jealous about everything. He would also get mad about everything.**

"**But, don't worry, I don't think there will be much more fighting tonight." Yuki announced.**

"**Why's that?" Tohru asked him.**

"**Hatori told us that if we kept bickering when you were sick then every time you were ill he would make you go to Sohma house until you got better." Yuki replied.**

**Tohru was slightly shocked. She didn't know if Hatori cared about her but that was a sure sign of something. She knew the threat of Sohma house didn't mean a lot for Shigure but it did mean a lot to Kyo and Yuki.**

**Tohru smiled and rested her head on Yuki shoulder, once again startling him somewhat. He slowly put his arm around her and looked down.**

**Their eyes met and they seemed to become entranced with each other.**

**He shifted so that she was in his arms and beside him.**

**He dipped down closer to her.**

_**XxxxX XxXxXxXxXxXxX XxxxX**_

**_PrayForTheFallen: Okay before you kill me I just wanted to let you know that it's a cliff hanger for a reason. Just wait for the update and I swear you'll know why I cut it off there. Well, I'm off. (x) Flies away (x)…okay so I can't fly. (x) Exits stage left (x) _**


	5. please read this

Dear readers,

Wow it's been a while. I know, you're probably thinking 'alright you have so much to explain.' And I know that's how it is. You see I can explain. I just recently got my creative spirit back, my dad hasn't been in the hospital again and he seems to be doing better so I do believe I can come back to writing. I will be updating very very soon. I am going camping where I will be contemplating revising all chapters and all stories. Please just hang in for a few more days I will have an update. Another thing is that all revised stories will be going on my new account of little.winter.fox as soon as possible. Thank you.

Thank you.


End file.
